Heaven
by Nagini Crimson
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Baby, you're all that I want when you're lying here in my arms. I'm finding it hard to believe. We're in heaven. Kurama leaves Hiei, but returns years later with a little someone new. HieiKurama
1. Bundle of Joy

Sorry for the new charrie, these kind are my faves though.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Screw off you lousy lawyers! I DON'T OWN IT! All right! Bite me you lousy sons of- Hi! ^.^  
  
  
  
Before we begin:  
  
A/U + slash w/ Kur/Hi  
  
  
  
((I might write this as a prequel when i finish this stinkin' thing.))) Kurama and Hiei had been together for many, many years back when Minamino Shuuichi was Youko Kurama. They hooked up again right before the Urameshi Team all went to Makai to fight the Four Saint Beasts. Right now, Kurama is sixteen, and Yuusuke, Keiko and Kuwabara are just starting High school- at Minamino Shuuichi's school. ^.^ Hiei and Kurama sleep with each other and after three months of this, Kurama leaves. Nobody knew where to find him as he was still in his human body and had apparantly left Japan. Hiei was very upset and now isn't really so cruel... just depressed and distant. This is Kurama's story of why he left and his return with another person. Or another Youko should I say.....  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurama, in fact, was in England. He was sixteen years old and in hiding from both the Reikai and Ningen that knew of him. His mother was probably worried sick- literally, and his friends were most likely furious with him... and Hiei.... He didn't even want to know what Hiei know thought of him. Yet worst of all, Kurama was pregnant. Or was that the only good thing in all of this mess? He couldn't decide. He supposed that one of his pros at least was that when Youkos become pregnant they don't show any signs of it at all, except for the constant weariness and hunger. Yet at least he needant deal with the mood swings, bulging stomach, and best of all- no painful labour.  
  
That was a refreshing thought. So Kuram- excuse me, Shuuichi Minamino, started a fresh new life in England. Lukily he was well versed in many languages, English being one of them. So now Kurama (after having gone back to the Makai to his old hideout to gather his money and tade it for the ningen's money) was living in a little apartment, had a job, and was not actually attending any pointless ningen high school classes. He even had a cat. (^.^) He had been there for five and a half months... just two weeks and his child would be born.  
  
Turning on the radio, he sat down in a comfortable armchair with a nice cup of green tea on his endtable, drifting away into his thoughts, only thinking of Hiei. The way Hiei used to climb into his window, the way Hiei would sleep in his bed, but always be gone by morning, waiting for Kurama to come back home and the two would head out for a walk or battle once Kurama finished his homework, then Hiei would spend some time by himself, then he'd come back for bed.  
  
"My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I Got out of bed at all The morning rain clouds up my window And I can't see at all And even if I could it'll all be gray, But your picture on my wall It reminds me, that it's not so bad, It's not so bad."  
  
Kurama picked up his tea cup and took a sip of the scalding hot beverage as he stared out the window. And as per usual for English weather- it was raining cats and dogs out there. The song on the radio suited Kurama's mood at the moment. Sad and wishing for Hiei... even though it was HE who left his koi- not the other way around. His orange and white cat purred gently at his feet and rubbing against his legs, finally deciding to jump up on his master's lap. He absently stroked the feline's head as it arched his head into the touch.  
  
"Come on Neko-chan, let's get to bed," he whispered to the cat and padded over to his bed- it was a *very* small apartment as you can see. After giving the kitten a small kiss on it's head he set it on the side of the bed and went to sleep.  
  
___________________~*~*~*~___________________  
  
A week and a half later, Kurama looked up from the flowers he was tending to by his window. The baby was coming. He stood up unsteadily and made his way over to his bathroom and filled up the tub full of hot water. Normally this would be done in a hot springs, but this would have to do. Once filled, he submerged himself in the water, coving her stomach fully by pulling up his knees.  
  
Forty minutes later a crying baby girl came out from the water, clean, cold, and hungry. Kurama lifted her gently and wrapped her in a soft towel and pulled himsefl out of the water, staring at this bundle in awe. She opened her eyes to look at her father... or was he a mother- this was so confusing, and he saw two huge, brilliant green eyes staring back into his own. Her hair, or at least what little was there, of an ebony colour, and she had a small mark over her forehead- seemingly where a Jagan might be... but one wasn't there. Kurama brought her over to the bed and arranged some blankets to make a small wall around her and gently set her inside, so he could get her some food. He had stocked up on baby formula and quickly prepared it over the stove, looking back constantly at his daughter- he still had yet to think of a name.  
  
Pulling her into his arms, Kurama sat down in the armchair and proceded to feed her, her eyes on him the whole time. Then Kurama knew the perfect name. He would name her-  
  
  
  
  
  
Haha. Three reviews minimum to get another chapter people. And if I don't get three reviews by the time this fic has another chapter written- I'll just start writing the NEXT chapter. Please don't totally murder me over the total bad-ness of it.... My first YYH yet. *winces at the flames that are bound to come*. Sorry it's shorrt.  
  
BTW: this is a new writing STYLE for me- I'm never so conversational when I write this is VERY new for me. Song's by Dido. I was listening to 'Stan' by Eminem and I thought- Dude! That would fit in great w/ my Kur/Hi ficcy I'm planning on writing!- So I wrote it. 


	2. Staying... or Leaving???

HOLY SHISHKABOBS!!!!! (I'd swear- but I'm not going to up a rating until I get to the part that I need to)  
  
I looked at my enhanced statistics just a minute ago and I ALMOST FAINTED!!!!!! 112 VEWS!!! 112!!!!!! *faints* Thank you all! For THAT- I'm going to update chapter three once it;s written, thank you all! *crys*  
  
Disclaimer in other chapter.  
  
  
  
"Midori!" A voice yelled outside from a window. A red haired man- looking to only be about seventeen or eighteen- had stuck his head out of the window from his house as he watched a little black haired girl sitting in the grass look up from her dolls.  
  
"Wha'-? Oh I'm coming Daddy!" she grinned widely and grabbed her two dolls, running on little legs up the back steps into the small ranch-style house. She opened the door and walked in, setting her dolls down gently, she wiped the grass off her overalls and took off her shoes.  
  
"Hi sweetie," Kurama said, picking up his daughter and kissing the top of her head and softly wiping off the rest of the grass she had missed. "Dinner's ready," he said, setting her down at the little table they had in their kitchen. As they ate their meal, Midori set down her fork.  
  
"Daddy, am I weird?" Kurama looked at hs daughter in surpirse.  
  
"No, why would you say that?" Kurama asked, concerned.  
  
"Becausea girl named Hermione* at daycare told me that I'm weird because I don't have a mommy. Why don't I have a mommy?" she asked innocently."You'll know when you're older. For now just eat your broccoli." He said, desperate to change the subject. Midori blinked. Daddy almost always told her the answers to her questions... and this one was *really* important.  
  
----------------------------~*~*~*~----------------------------  
  
That night, after he had put Midori to bed, Kurama was rifling through some of his old things, and one in particular- a peice of paper that he had hidden for the past two years- caught his gaze and he sighed, putting his hand up to head, rubbing his temples. When Midori was a year old he had written this- he promised himself he would return home once his ningen self had turned twenty. That was in one month.  
  
And he still wasn't sure if he could do it. Return back home with Midori.... After just *leaving* them. What was he thinking, writing thi-  
  
"Daddy?" a soft voice spoke up, interrupting his thoughts, and he looked up to see Midori, sniffling and clutching her baby blanket.  
  
"Bad dream again?" he asked her, giving her a reassuring smile as she nodded, eyes shining with with unshed tears. "Come here," he said gently, holding her in his arms and softly stroking her soft hair. She eventually fell asleep and he layed her down on the bed, next to where he usually slept. Then he put his papers on his bedside table and turned off the light- not bothering to set his alarm, tomorrow was Saturday.  
  
'Maybe we should go back.... Maybe Hiei won't be there....' Kurama's thoughts troubled him as he slept.  
  
----------------------------~*~*~*~----------------------------  
  
Four months later, Kurama was packing up the rest of the items that he hadn't packed yet- due to the fact that they had needed them for the past two weeks.  
  
After selling his house he used up a good amount of the fortune he had to get all of the furniture and boxes shipped overseas to Japan. He was finally going home. Midori and Kurama each had a suitcase packed for the things they would need for two or three weeks- necessities only. Which of course included Midori's favorite stuffed animal and baby blanket.  
  
Kurama grabbed Midori up from her napping place and put her in his car, not waking her. Everything was packed up, everything was taken are of. The only thing left to do was to go to the Airport... and go home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Name Midori- it means green- he named her that for her eyes.  
  
*Hermione= the SEQUEL to this is going to be a Harry Potter crossover, but NO WORRIES. No more HP references. It's all YYH from here on out.  
  
Besides- i needed a good british name to use for a girl at her pre- school/daycare. 


	3. Unexpected Shock

Chapter Three: There is QUITE an unexpected shock! :\  
  
PLZ DO *NOT* TRY TO DISEMBOWEL THE AUTHOR! That's me by the way! ^.^ I was actually going to update this Friday... but FF.N messed up and ALL of my stuff was POOF! *gone!* Soooo it's all back and uh... here. ^.^  
  
  
  
Btw: we'll just say Kurama traded in his car in Britain- so he got the OTHER one in Japan with a company that has cars in both places. ^.^ Okay- so I'm cheating. Do I *sound* like I care? Cuz if I do... then I think you're reading me wrong.  
  
Also- sorry for any spelling errors.... I DON'T HAVE A SPELL CHECK! *whaaaaa!* *sniffles* and sorry for last chapter being short. :\  
  
If there's anything I don't explain like HOW he got an apartment- refer to my answer about the car. :p  
  
From now on, anything in (parentheses) that is "spoken" is English.  
  
Remember- Midori's first language WAS English, but she knows both that AND Japanese. She is just more familiar with speaking English.  
  
Currently I've only seen the episodes up to the last Saint Beast ep, so DON'T HURT ME! *cowers*  
  
Btw: I *love* your reviews people!!!  
  
And thanks for defending me- When I do my reply to reviews I intend on bashing the stupid Flaming Scouts.  
  
LAME NAME BY THE WAY!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They had been in his hometown for two days now (but on the other side of town), and Kurama decided that he should probably see his mother. Of course he would have to lie about why he left and how Midori was born... but it would be much better to see his mother and lie to her rather than not see her. So it was around four in the afternoon when he and Midori went out of the apartment he had rented and set off for his mother's house- if she still lived there. Kurama felt the most guilt over leaving his mother, rather than his leaving Hiei.  
  
They has just made it downtown when he heard a sharp female gasp and someone said "Kurama!?" and he turned around to see the voice. It was Keiko.  
  
"Daddy," Midori tugged at his hand with both of her tiny fists, "why does she know your other name?" she asked her father. Midori knew her father had two names, and she also knew that only very few people knew his other name, but she didn't know *why* She had no idea he was a demon- or herself for that matter. Kurama had decided to wait until she was seven or eight to tell her *that* bit of news.  
  
"Daddy?!" Keiko knew at once that that fiery haired man was Kurama once he had turned around- before she wasn't too sure... but when she saw those eyes.... It was him. Keiko came over to Kurama, mouth open wide and a few tears were begining to form in her eyes.  
  
"Hello Keiko," his soft voice whispered. "Midori, (say 'Hello' to) Keiko," he said to his daughter who was *still* tugging on his arm, yet he didn't seem to notice.  
  
"(Hello-) Konnichiwa Keiko-san," she corrected herself. ((Bright for a three-and-a-half-year-old, ne?))  
  
"Kurama- where have you been?" Keiko's eyes shone with unshed tear crystals. Kurama fidgeted for a moment when Midori spoke up.  
  
"How do you know my daddy?" she said softly, yet confused, which of course gave Keiko a slight fright.  
  
"Daddy...? Kurama... you have a daughter?!" Keiko said rather loudly. This wasn't something she was expecting. Heck, she thought Kurama was gay! How in the three worlds was it possible for him to have a baby then!? Adoption? that didn't seem too likely.  
  
"Well... yes. Look Keiko- I need to go to my mother's, I can tell you and the rest of the guys everything afterwar-"  
  
"Kurama." Keiko looked desperatly sad. "Your mother died last year."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(((((Muahahaha. Thought i'd leave you? you're right. I was going to. But this is too SHORT!!!!!)))))  
  
  
  
"WHAT?!" Kurama started, he was shocked. Why now? How? "H-h-how?" his voice trembled. Keiko bit her lip and tugged on her short hair in nervousness and finally blurted out.  
  
"Last year... she got sick again. But this time...."she trailed off.  
  
"There was no Forlorn Hope to save her." Kurama said, depressed.  
  
"Exactly." Keiko said softly, looking at the sky, not daring to look at the ground in case she saw the young girl. She hated to be the bearer of bad news. "Are you staying here long?"  
  
"Yes, we uh... just moved back." Kurama said uncomfortably. His mother... dead. It was almost too much to take for one part Human part Kitsune.  
  
"Why don't your daughter and yourself come by sometime? I mean... Yuusuke and I have an apartment together and maybe we could catch up again," said Keiko uncertainly.  
  
"That, that would be nice Keiko." Kurama tried to smile, failing miserably. Keiko quickly gave him the adress, said her 'good-bye' and turned to leave.  
  
"Hiei should be pleased to see you again Kurama." she said before she was out of hearing range.  
  
  
  
***Thoughts***  
  
Hiei... I have been HIDING from Hiei for the past four years. I'm not sure if I can even... if I can even face him now. What about Midori? No. No. I won't tell Hiei that Midori is his, never. I can't bear the thought that he wouldn't want her. She'd be devastated. As would I.... Yet... what about me? Should I- should I even *try* to patch things up again? what am I thinking, who's to say he doesn't have another lover by now. He rightly should. He will. I'm almost certain.  
  
But if I'm so certain then why do I feel so afraid to see him again???  
  
***End***  
  
Kurama was trying to keep his mind off of his mother, he would deal with that once he and Midori got.... Home. He hadn't even noticed during his thinking that they were there already. Kurama unlocked the door and opened it, as Midori ran inside looking for Neko-chan the cat.  
  
This wasn't home.... But it would do for now. He had a beautiful and intelligent daughter, he'd findanother lover, he'd get OVER Hiei.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah right. *snigger*.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END. NOT. sorry it's short. Next chapter soon. NO I do not type one word a minute.... it's just that I accidentally left thew first half of this chapter HERE at my father's house. I was at my mothers and um.... couldn't work on this. SOWWY.  
  
Slashy bit will HOPEFULLY be soon.  
  
Oh! I'm SOOORRY. (not) I meant to say the shounen-ai bit will be soon.  
  
Maybe if you're lucky I'll throw in a Yaoi scene near the end.  
  
PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
